Saving Diesel
Saving Diesel is the first special of Sudrian Stories, and it is the conclusion of Season 1. Plot After a few days on the Mainland, Edward had recently returned to Sodor, and he was quite happy to be back on his branch line. But, he later got some bad news when he delivered some scrap to Crock's Scrap Yard. Edward pulled into Crock's Scrapyard. "Good morning, Reg. How are you?" He asked Reg, who was crushing scrap. Reg smiled at his friend. "I'm fine. Everything's just... smashing!" Nobody laughed at his pun. "That sounded better in my mind." Reg explained. "Um, but I really should tell you something." Reg said worriedly. Edward looked concerned. "What?" "You remember Diesel, right?" "How could I forget?" Reg froze for a second wondering if he should say the rest. "Well, some scrapyard gossip came in the other day, and he was found working with 'The Spirit Trains', and he betrayed them." He said glumly. Edward froze for a second. "D-Does that mean what I think it does?" He asked nervously. "Yes, they're going to scrap Diesel." With that, Edward left silently, contemplating what he could do. "Wait Edward, you need to remove these trucks!" Reg shouted, but the blue engine had already left. Edward spent most of the day somewhat in a depression, and this continued when he came to Tidmouth Sheds. "What's the matter, Edward?" Emily asked. "You've been like this all day!" Thomas added. Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, I just heard some bad news." "What?" Gordon said, being nosy. "...they're going to scrap Diesel..." Edward replied. "Hmph! Serves him right!" James announced. Edward was appalled by that comment, and the others could tell. It wasn't like Edward to get mad, but it seemed like he would, and they were right. "Well, you know what, James? At least Diesel does most work! He doesn't worry about scratched paint, dirty trucks, and at least he shunts!" Edward barked, this quickly made all the engines in the sheds freeze, not knowing if they should reply. But, before they could, Edward left. Henry, though, followed him. "Edward, come back!" He called. But, despite looking around some nearby stations, Henry couldn't find him. "Bother." Henry muttered, and he then went back to Tidmouth Sheds. "You and your big mouth." Thomas scolded. "Well, I'm sorry. We all hate Diesel, don't we?!" James retorted. "We know, James. But, Edward is a bit strange. He likes him." Gordon added. "Strange?" Percy said. "I think Edward's just kind and forgiving, and he's a better engine than any of us!" The engines argued all night, except for Emily. Without Edward, this railway will fall apart... She thought. But, she hoped that Edward would return the next morning, but there was no sight of him. "Nobody saw him at the docks when I got the Flying Kipper." Henry explained to the other worried engines. "The workmen said they'll call Sir Topham Hatt." As soon as he said that, they heard a familiar car horn. "Somebody call for me?" Sir Topham Hatt said. After explaining the fiasco of what had happened the night before, Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "That isn't like Edward, I will have an investigation set up. Thank you, please just continue with your work, I'll inform you when he's found." As the engines began to leave, it was eventually just Henry and James. The former of the two gave a glare to the other. "He was one of my best friends." He hissed as he left. James sat in the sheds alone for a moment. What have I done? He thought to himself. Little did anyone know, Edward was hiding in Knapford Yards in an old shed that was never actually used anymore. He was seething to himself, he wondered how he could find Diesel and bring him to Sodor. Then, he heard a horn, the oblivious Philip was shunting a train. "So where are you trucks all going?" Philip asked, being bubbly as usual. "We're going to the mainland, but what's it to you?" A truck spat. Philip smiled. "Oh, just being friendly." Edward saw this as his chance, and when nobody was looking, he left the shed and came up to Philip. "Hello, Philip. Is my train ready?" He asked. "Sure is!" He replied. "Thanks!" Edward quickly said, then he coupled up to the train and left before anyone even noticed he left. However, in Knapford Sheds, the other three shunters saw the train leaving, surrounded by smoke. Charlie was confused. "I thought Bear was supposed to pull that train." "I thought the same!" Stafford replied, but they were right. A few minutes later, Bear arrived at Knapford Yards. "Where are my trucks, Philip?" He asked the diesel box cab. Philip thought for a moment. "What trucks? The only ones I had to shunt was for a train going to the Mainland." "That's my train! Who took it?" Bear said. "Edward did." "Rubbish! Edward's gone missing, nobody's seen him since last night!" Stanley, Charlie, and Stafford, however, pulled up. "We saw your train being pulled by a steam engine, but we couldn't see who it was." Stafford elaborated. "It could of been Edward." Meanwhile, Edward was going nicely on the Main Line, no other trains were out, so he didn't have to worry about other engines stopping his plan. "Don't worry, Diesel, I'm coming." He whispered to himself. Even crossing the Vicarstown Bridge was a simple task. Most of the people who operate the boats were on holiday, thus nothing really happened. After going on for miles, Edward dropped off the train. "Strange, we thought a diesel would be pulling the train." The stationmaster said as he walked up to Edward, who was trying to be very innocent. "Oh, I just had to take over, he broke down." It was unlike Edward to lie, and in his mind, he really stepped out of his comfort zone. The stationmaster believed it. "Alright. You can put them in that siding over there." He said. Edward shunted the trucks as they were requested, and the stationmaster smiled. "Wow, I wish more engines like you were on the line!" He exclaimed. Edward had gained the stationmaster's trust, and then decided to ask a question. "Do you know where Huntingworth Ironworks is?" He asked politely. Albeit puzzled, the stationmaster told Edward anyways. "Why do you need to go there?" He questioned. "I have a train that is there." Edward replied. The stationmaster was shocked! "Well, that's a long run! I'd recommend you fill up on coal and water then. Hey, Ted! Get the coal and water!" He called to a nearby workman. After filling Edward up, he left. "Thank you!" He called. The stationmaster and workman stared in the distance as he left. "Does he look familiar?" The workman asked. "No, why?" The stationmaster replied. "He looks like the engine that they were looking for recently. Remember?" "Do you mean those people trying to restore the old ironworks near Huntingworth?" Before the workman could reply, the stationmaster had a thought. "Wait, why would there be a train at Huntingworth Steelworks? It's been shut down since the military demolished it in 1914!" He said. But, Edward was already too far away to be stopped, but the two railway staff were left confused. Besides passing a few diesels, who seemed confused to see a steam engine on the Main Line, the land was pretty tranquil, and it all calm until he got to London. Upon pulling into the station, he heard a guard's whistle. "Get out of the way!" A guard called. Edward looked back, only to see a train heading his way. Luckily, a quick thinking signalman switched the points, diverting Edward onto another platform. "Watch what you're doing!" The diesel scolded as he passed by. "That was close." Edward whispered. But, the problem wasn't over yet, the angry stationmaster stormed over to Edward. "What were you thinking?! You could of caused an accident!" He said furiously, Edward felt like he should be seeing smoke pouring out of his ears. "You Sudrian engines... all the same! You think you like in a land of pure joy and everything ending up well, but welcome to the real world, you blue blunder!" He said. Edward felt like blowing up again, but he decided against it, and he calmly said a few words. "I'll have you know that I worked in Huntingworth Ironworks." He coldly said, his eyes going through the stationmaster like daggers. "...oh. Well, um, uh... I guess j-j-just be more careful." The stationmaster quietly muttered as he walked away. Getting nervous due to all the attention, Edward left in a cloud of smoke. On the Mainland, the story of the engines working at Huntingworth Steelworks was quite widespread, but Edward had purposely made sure it never got to Sodor, knowing if it spread, the engines would panic. As he got to a somewhat quieter part of the line, Edward decided to rest in the yards for a few minutes, only for a familiar flashback to spark up. Huntingworth Ironworks, 1897 In 1896, the Furness Railway was requested to build two strong engines to work the rail section of Huntingworth Steelworks. Instead of a new design, they built two K2s, creatively named Number 1 and Number 2. But, within a few months of arrival, disaster struck. The two were both quite young and inexperienced, thus conflict often arose between the brothers. However, one day Number 1 was in a bad mood, and Number 2 instigated as usual. "Come on, I gotta get through!" Number 2 complained. "Hold your horses, be patient!" Number 1 replied. "It'll be Winter by the time you finish!" "Shut up!" "Make me!" That was the last straw for Number 1, he charged forward and rammed into Number 2. However, he had forgotten that the incinerator was near, and pushed Number 2 in, shutting it and turning it on. The incinerator was more like a giant oven, engines could shunt trucks of iron in, and they could be emptied. The manager and some workmen ran over to open up the incinerator. "What did you do?!" The manager called as he ran over. "I'm sorry! He was in the way, and-" Number 1 stuttered, although he was lying. "Help me!" Number 2 pleaded. "Darn it, Number 1!" The manager scolded. "Get me out, please!" Number 2 cried. "Just stay calm, number 2! We'll get you out!" The manager replied, trying to remain calm as well. "Uh, sir?" A workman said. "WHAT?!" The manager boomed. "...the incinerator's sealed shut." The workman replied. From that day onward, Number 1 worked alone in the Ironworks. "You're lucky we don't have enough money." The manager frequently said to him. On the inside, Number 1 felt horrible. As time went on, Number 1 became extremely mature and overly kind, as he knew that his anger and cheekiness got the best of him again, it would result in more lives lost. He also educated himself, something that was highly controversial at the time. However, in 1914, the military bought the Ironworks for plans of making weapons there, but the place was in such disrepair, it was demolished, and Number 1 was out of a job, he was left on a siding. But, one day a man in a top hat came up to him. "So you're the Number 1 I've heard of!" The man exclaimed. "Let me explain, my name is Sir Topham Hatt, I run a railway on a small island, and I need an engine." "Oh, I'd love to!" Number 1 replied. After a rebuild to hide his identity, Number 1 rolled into the yards, now blue and with a number 2 on his sides. "I shall call you Edward." Sir Topham Hatt informed him. From that day on, Edward was always careful and would lend a nonexistent hand whenever he could, as he made a promise to himself and Number 2. He would never forget what happened, even though it was a bad memory. With that, Edward woke to a familiar whistle, Samson. "I don't know, Samson. I think it's likely that he just is hiding away, he supposedly was pretty hurt after he was bashed for being so nice to Diesel." He heard Bradford say. "But somebody said they saw him at King's Cross!" Samson argued. "Maybe." The next morning, the news of Edward's near incident at King's Cross had spread to Sodor, mostly thanks to a gossiping Samson. This lead to Sir Topham Hatt having Henry and BoCo go to the Mainland with Samson and Bradford. "Is everyone ready?" Bradford asked. "Sure are!" The two engines replied. But, right before they left, a whistle sounded. "Not him." Henry groaned. James rushed into Vicarstown, obviously exhausted. "Take me with you guys!" The red engine pleaded. BoCo scoffed. "Why should we? Edward got mad at you, and you're the reason he left the island! Maybe if we supported him when he found out the news, he'd still be here!" "I know, and that's why! I want to say that I... I... I..." James started, but he just couldn't finish his sentence, despite how hard he tried. Luckily, Molly puffed in, and thought she knew the translation. "I think James just wants to tell Edward that he's sorry after how rude he was." She explained. "...yes..." James quietly muttered. Bradford agreed. "Either way, James is a strong engine, and to stop 'The Spirit Trains', we'll need as much power as possible." He elaborated. "I guess he can come." BoCo said, although he still wasn't enthusiastic. As the four engines and the brakevan left, Molly whistled goodbye. "Good luck!" Molly cheered. But, as they were leaving, Bradford demanded them to stop so that Sidney could pass by with his train, he had the right of way, after all. "Oh dear." Molly muttered. At this point of the day, Edward had left the shed he was in, and continued on his way. He was in central England, and was near Huntingworth Steelworks. Only a bit farther, old boy. He thought. However, he heard engines coming his way, thus he rushed into a siding protected by a forest area. A few engines, both steam and diesel, passed. They were all painted black and had an emblem of a glowing circle on their sides. It was 'The Spirit Trains'. Some of the most notorious engines in the entirety of the United Kingdom, 'The Spirit Trains' were various abandoned engines who wanted to hold others hostage to take their places. "So, the traitor's gonna be scrapped tonight?" One asked. "Yep. Serves him right." Another clarified. "How come the boss always makes us do the parts scavenging?" A third one grumbled. "Dunno. Maybe he doesn't like us." When they passed, Edward decided to wait a few minutes, just in case they came back. Since they didn't have to be stealthy, Samson and the rest of the search team were making good time, and upon filling up on fuel in a yard, two older diesels saw Samson. "Hey, Samson! How's it going?" Called one. "Oh! Hi, guys! Haven't seen you two in a while." Samson acknowledged. "You know these guys?" Henry asked. "He sure does!" Chuckled one of the two. "I'm Eddie, and here's my older brother, Willy." He said. "What?" Willy asked. "I introduced ourselves to Samson's friends!" Eddie said loudly. "Sorry, his hearing's a bit... wonky." "Oh, hello. I'm Willy!" Willy cheerfully said. Eddie groaned. "Sometimes I really don't know what to do with him." He said, but quiet enough so Willy couldn't hear him. "I thought most of the Class 20s were withdrawn, though." BoCo acknowledged. "We just sit around the yard, but the local workmen liked us so much, they're just preserved us." Eddie explained. Bradford interrupted the happy reunion, however. "We're looking for Huntingworth Steelworks. It's up left at the junction about 30 minutes away, correct?" He asked. "Yeah, but you know what's up there, right?" Eddie said, he was quite worried. James put on a brave face. "We must save a friend of ours. Without him, the railway will fall apart." "Watch out for the leader of 'The Spirit Trains', he's vicious." Eddie explained. Willy heard this. "Yeah, he's a B12 named Alfred!" Everyone remained silent, until Bradford broke the silence. "Isn't that a bit cliché?" "Wait, it isn't Alfred, it's Albert!" Willy corrected. Henry noticed the time. "Oh! Guys, we should get going." He said. The five all left, although Eddie looked in concern. "Well, good luck then! I'll mourn you guys!" Eddie shouted. Willy had a look of confusion. "Where are they going?" "WILLY! DO YOU EVER LISTEN, EVEN JUST A LITTLE?!" Eddie scolded. After a bit of quiet, Edward left the siding, and went into Huntingworth Steelworks, he silently was sneaking around, trying to be as quiet as possible. But, in reality, he just looked like a rejected ninja. He was simply sneaking around, and he hoped that everything would go well, until two engines rolled up to him. "Hey! What are you doing here!?" One of the engines demanded. "Um, good evening, gentlemen. I'm just here to save my friend." Edward calmly explained, but the two engines laughed. But, when they were distracted, Edward had secretly put some trucks in front of them, and since both of them were small, they couldn't be able to move them. "Hey, stop!" "Sorry, you two, I'm on a rescue mission!" Edward chuckled as he moved up to the second floor of the Steelworks, the platform creaked under him, as it was still under construction. The rest of the Steelworks was strangely empty, until he got to the incinerator. "I...I'm sorry, brother..." Edward whispered to himself. Due to his quick memorial, three engines came up behind Edward. "Stop right there, trespasser!" One shouted. "Wait, please!" Replied a familiar voice from above, Diesel. "Just let him go!" Edward was shocked, it was unlike Diesel to ever put himself first, and he actually wanted a steam engine to survive. "Diesel! What are you saying?" Edward asked. Diesel sighed. "Edward, you're one of the only friends I've ever had, and I don't want you to get hurt, I deserve this..." he said, and it seemed honest. "But-" "Just go!" Albeit saddened, Edward began to reverse, but he then rammed into the engine behind him, knocking her off the rails. Glaring at the other two, they ran off almost immediately. Lowering Diesel from the crane, Edward put him on a flatbed. "Edward, don't do it! You know that you'll be scrapped!" Diesel said in fear. "I don't care." Edward bravely said as he began to pull Diesel out of the Steelworks. But, some more engines came up, with one that came in the front and glared Edward. "Why are you here?" He spat with his upper class and posh voice. But, before Edward could even reply, he was hung by a crane, just like Diesel had. "Now, I, Albert, shall perform the scrapping of Diesel, a traitor to us all!" He said. The other engines cheered. Before this happened, however, a few whistles and a horn sounded. Everyone left, even Albert to fight off the intruders. "Who's that?" Diesel asked. "It must be a search party!" Edward concluded. As the statement was said, James came up. "Don't worry, everyone! I'm here to save the day!" James said, seemingly back to his vain persona as usual. After pushing Diesel down the ramp, however, as James and Edward were about to go down as well, it collapsed. "Oh dear." Edward said. James was panicking. "What do we do?! What do we do?!" He said frantically. "Shush!" Edward scolded. Edward then had a plan. "The back has a ramp as well, we'll go down there." He said, but James froze. "Come on, James! Move!" "It's..." James started, but he couldn't finish, he was too fearful. Albert was rushing towards them, but Edward bolted forward, pushing James onto another track, and Albert ran into the incinerator, which sealed shut. "You won't get away with this! I'll come back!" Albert shouted. Edward and James came back down to the ground floor, most of 'The Spirit Trains' were cowering as Henry, BoCo, Samson, and Bradford inched closer. "Hey, Edward, can we talk?" James asked. "Sure." Edward replied, although it looked like he was still a little hurt by the comment he made. "I want to say I'm sorry. The thing is, I'm arrogant and discriminatory, and I shouldn't of blamed you." James said sorrowfully. "I forgive you, James." Edward said with a smile on his face. Upon leaving, everyone noticed how late it was, they would never make it to Sodor, it was smarter to sleep. Thus, they all went to the yards again. "So, it went well, I see." Eddie said. "Well, done, fellas! Me and Willy found some of those guys who were causing trouble, we trapped them with a bunch of trucks!" He chuckled. The next day, all of the search party, besides Samson and Bradford, returned to Sodor to cheering, but Sir Topham Hatt was shocked to see Edward pulling Diesel on a flatbed. "Why is he here?!" He whispered sharply to Edward. "Sir, I know I've said this a few times, but I think Diesel has changed. He didn't want me to get hurt, and he even told some of the engines not to hurt me." Edward explained. "I think this is a lesson to everyone. We should always give people chances, as everyone deserves redemption." The other engines muttered in agreement, and later in the day, they all went back to work. Edward was pulling Diesel to the Dieselworks. "I still think diesels are better." The latter said. "But, Edward, you're alright. For a steam engine." Edward laughed. Diesel got a warm welcome from the other engines. "Oh, it's Diesel, guys!" Den exclaimed. "What he means is, it's good to have you back, pal." Dart explained. "Alright, you two, I bet you can take Diesel from here." Edward said. "See you later!" But, Diesel stopped him. "Hey, Edward?" "Yes?" "Thanks." Den and Dart were shocked, they didn't expect Diesel to actually be nice, especially to a steam engine! Edward smiled, and left to his branch line. However, he arrived late to Tidmouth Sheds. "What took you so long?" Gordon asked. "Oh, I just had some troubles up the hill." Edward said calmly. Henry chuckled. "Maybe Gordon should of pushed you up the hill!" The engines all laughed at that statement. "Irony at it's finest." Edward acknowledged. James broke the humor, though. "So, do we think that's the last time we'll see 'The Spirit Trains'?" Edward sighed. "Sadly, I don't think so. I believe this is just the beginning..." He said glumly. The other engines were shocked. Meanwhile, an engine rushed across the Vicarstown Bridge, passing by Neville, who was pulling a midnight goods train. "Who was that?" He asked, the engine didn't look familiar. "I must protect this island..." She whispered as she continued on. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Molly *Neville *Albert *Samson *Diesel *BoCo *Bear *Den *Dart *Philip *Eddie and Willy *Stafford *Bradford *Reg *Sir Topham Hatt *Stanley (Does not speak) *Sidney (Does not speak) *Toby (Cameo) *Donald (Cameo) *Hank (Cameo) *Hiro (Cameo) *Caitlin (Cameo) *Paxton (Cameo) *Peter Sam (Cameo) Trivia *The beginning of Saving Diesel goes right along with Derek & Marion's ending, taking place at the same time. *Originally, Gordon played the role of James, but his hatred of diesels was much more notable within the series. *Another iteration of the plot had BoCo, Derek, and Paxton joining Edward to search for Diesel, and when things got hectic, Diesel 10 joined in, saving the day, although mostly so he could save one of his better 'troops'. *While unnamed at the time, the engine who passed Neville in the ending is Alyssa. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Specials Category:Sudrian Stories Specials